dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (Dick Grayson)
Richard Grayson, after being orphaned was taken in by Bruce Wayne and as a result became the first Robin, as well as one of the first sidekicks before maturing into the independent hero Nightwing. After his mentor Bruce Wayne died at the hands of Ra's al Ghul, Dick tried to put the super hero game to rest and move on with his life. In his retirement, Dick married his former vigilante colleague Barbara Gordon who became the new commissioner. But after crime rates in Gotham City rose like never before, and the emergence of new vigilantes across the country, Dick decided it was time to restart Batman's legacy and took up the mantle as the new Batman, with Damian Wayne and Tim Drake as his partners. Biography Early Life Born to a family of acrobats, Dick Grayson began his life with an exciting childhood growing up in the circus. With his parents, John and Mary Grayson, his family forms "The Flying Graysons," famed trapeze artists and acrobats. These happy times soon take a turn for the worse, as the mafia began targeting the circus. At eight years old, Dick witnesses the mob threaten the circus owner, demanding insurance for the safety of his performers. The owner vehemently refuses the extortion and Dick goes along his way. Unfortunately, the mob decides to use the headlining act, which happens to be The Flying Graysons, as an example. Tragedy Leading to a New Family As the Graysons plummet to earth, hundreds of spectators watch in horror. Among them are billionaire Bruce Wayne (also known as Batman). Feeling empathy for the boy's loss, Bruce decides to take the boy in as his legal ward, as none of Dick's family wanted him. The major difference between Bruce and Dick is that while Bruce's swore vengeance on his parents’ grave, Dick Grayson swore justice, which helped him cope with the death better then Bruce had his own parents. After a short while, Dick realizes what his mentor is doing all these late nights, and eventually chooses the same life as well. Bruce decides that with the boy's extensive training in acrobatics and his sense of justice, he has just what’s needed to become the Batman's partner. After rigorous training from Bruce, Robin '''is christened. The Horrors Get Worst Years later, Grayson and his mentor had a falling out, resulting in Dick leaving Bruce's side and taking a position at ARGUS, and going by the code name '''Nightwing. Some time after Dick's abandonment of the Batman mantle, he took on the young Jason Todd who he would train to become his next partner. During Bruce's missions in Gotham, Dick would go on missions for ARGUS having the skill set needed for above average work and wanting to protect the world. Though a threat unforeseen by both Bruce and Dick would change things like never before. After the Joker beat Jason to a pulp and left him to die, Bruce was devastated and considered all together whether Batman was meant to continue existing after he was gone. During this time, Talia al Ghul in a attempt to get Bruce to come back to her, arranged for Jason's body to be brought to Nanda Parbat where it would be placed in the Lazarus Pit and be brought back to life. When brought back Jason was between life and death and so became a man and a beast. When Jason got out he went on a rampage across the Earth and killed several criminals and innocent civilians along the way, with Talia getting got in the cross-hairs for having trying to fix her mistake and dying in the process resulting in Ra's forbidding anyone from reviving someone beyond death. Jason eventually made his way to Gotham where Batman encountered him, at the same time Dick returned home in a attempt to try to make amends with his mentor and went out to look for him. When Dick finally got up with Bruce he found that his mask was off as he was facing the Red Hood and was holding back substantially. This would prove to be the fall of Batman as with all his blood-lust, Jason charged and battled Bruce resulting in him stabbing his mentor through the heart. Dick watching in horror, leaps into the fight and attempts to avenge his mentor with Dick losing to Jason's blood-lust. After Jason escaped, Dick recovered from his injuries and mourned the loss of Bruce while at the same time helping his son Damian recover from the loss of his parents. Dick decided that the Batman was better left in the past because he did not have what it took to be as cruel and heartless as he was. Start of a New Journey Resuming his career with ARGUS, Dick went on several missions for the agency one of which involved him meeting and becoming affiliated with Oliver Queen. But during one covert mission that turned to the worst, Dick requested extraction for some of his injured teammates, but Amanda Waller refused due to the fact that she would let them die for the sake of what she saw as the greater good where Dick saw it as betrayal. Dick managed to get the men back home with the training he acquired from Bruce, and afterwards resigned from ARGUS deciding that he could not work their anymore. Less then a week after his resignation from ARGUS, Dick was approached by a young man named Tim Drake who somehow knew everything about the Batman including his and Dick's identities. Abilities * Peak Human Condition: Through years of extensive and intensive training, Dick has archived the peak of human perfection both mentally & physically . * Martial Arts: Before even being formally trained, Richard possessed limited skill in hand-to-hand combat. After being trained rigorously by Batman in martial arts. ** Eskrima ** Stick Fighting * Acrobatics: Richard Grayson was a acrobatic prodigy who was part of the "Flying Graysons" act, who were well known for conducting acrobatic acts without a net. As a result of his skill, he garnered success for Haly's Circus. * Weaponry: Due to his training with Batman, Richard is well versed in many melee weapons such as staffs, escrima sticks, and bladed weaponry such as swords * Throwing: Trained by Batman, Richard is proficient in throwing objects. He has often thrown his escrima sticks to incapacitate his opponents. He has even done the same with the use of a gun. * Genius Level Intellect: Being trained by the Dark Knight himself in various fields, Richard Grayson is shown to have a naturally high level of intelligence, though not as high as Batman's own. ** Tactical Analysis: Richard Grayson was taught in various fields by Batman and as a result, is a capable tactician. In addition to that, he is skilled in reading the body motions of others, using this skill to aid in defeating multiple armed opponents and anticipate an opponent's next move. ** Disguise: Taught by Alfred Pennyworth in acting, Richard Grayson is proficient in the art of disguise. He was able to pose as Joker in Arkham Asylum and occasionally poses as Batman whenever Bruce Wayne and Batman needed to be sighted at the same time. ** Investigation: Being trained by the World's Greatest Detective, Batman, Richard is known to be an excellent detective. ** Leadership ** Tracking ** Escapology * Indomitable Will * Intimidation * Firearms * Stealth * Swordsmanship Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Batman Family Category:Wayne Family Category:Justice Society of America Category:ARGUS Members Category:Armor Users